GALGE
by Frau Freude
Summary: Sasuke memang sabar, tapi kesabaran juga ada batasnya. Siapa yang sudi di duakan oleh kekasihnya sendiri! Tampan juga tidak, tapi gaya kekasihnya sudah seperti playboy cap kucing! SN! Ficlet!


**GALGE**

**Author : Frau .F**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : K+**

**Cerita ini tidak untuk dikomersilkan!**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke adalah contoh nyata seorang lelaki paling setia di seluruh dunia. Juga memiliki hati paling sabar jika menyangkut sikap sang kekasih yang suka menduakannya. Memangnya dia kurang apa?

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini terjadi gara-gara kakak sang kekasih yang mengenalkan wanita-wanita itu padanya sejak 1 bulan yang lalu. Gara-gara hal itulah sang kekasih mulai menduakannya. Secara terang-terangan selalu menolak ajakan kencan.

Seperti hari ini. Sasuke datang dengan pakaian rapi, belum sempat dia melepas alas kaki, sang kekasih sudah menunggu di _genkan_ depan. Kedua tangannya mengatup, tubuhnya sedikit menunduk. Gestur sang kekasih saat meminta maaf.

"Maaf... Aku tidak bisa pergi hari ini," suara cempreng sang kekasih menyakitkan telinga, suaranya lebih indah saat mendesah.

Sasuke mendecih. "Kau membatalkan kencan kita lagi? Seingatku kaulah yang merengek minta diajak pergi di hari minggu." Entah sudah berapa kali sang kekasih membatalkan kencan secara tiba-tiba. Ini namanya PHP.

"Habis, tiba-tiba Hinata mengajakku kencan," jawabnya membuat hati Sasuke mencelos.

"Hinata? Bukankah kemarin kau bilang namanya Sakura? " desis Sasuke.

"Tidak berjalan lancar. Dia menolakku," sang kekasih memasang wajah sangat sedih. "Padahal aku sudah mati-matian mengejarnya. Lalu aku bertemu Hinata," Naruto mengubah wajah sendu, tersenyum tiga jari mirip iklan pasta gigi. "Dia wanita yang lembut dan manis," pandangan mata berbentuk hati, tercetak jelas di bola mata. "Ini kesempatanku untuk mengajaknya kencan, aku tak ingin gagal seperti saat bersama Sakura."

"Memangnya siapa yang peduli, Namikaze Naruto! Aku sudah meluangkan waktuku dan kau seenaknya. Putuskan hubunganmu dengan Hinata!" ucap Sasuke lantang.

"Maaf Sasuke, tapi aku...aku tidak mungkin bisa. Aku terlanjur menyukainya."

"Kalau kau tidak bisa mengakhirinya, biar aku yang mengakhiri hubungan kalian," jawabnya gila.

"Jangan Sasuke!" Naruto bersimpuh di bawah kaki Sasuke. Mirip adegan istri yang ditindas suami dalam drama murahan.

"Menyingkir," desisnya kesal. "Dia ada di kamarmu, kan? Kau sembunyikan dia seperti dulu kau menyebunyikan Sakura dariku!"

"Ti―Tidak! Dia tak ada dikamarku!"

Sasuke melangkah cepat menuju lantai dua kamar kekasihnya. Diikuti dibelakang oleh Naruto yang masih mengiba meminta pengampunan seperti seorang pendosa.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka. Mata tajam menelisik ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Targetnya ditemukan, berbaring di atas ranjang sang kekasih. Sasuke menarik gadis itu, lalu membanting Hinata ke atas lantai dengan wajah tak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"TIDAKKK!"

Naruto menangis pilu, meratapi gadis incarannya yang sudah tak bergerak, memeluknya erat. "HOW DARE YOU, UCHIHA SASUKE!"

"BERISIK!" sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya. "Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas kantor, bisakah kau diam, Naruto!"

"Kak, Kyuu! Dia membunuh Hinata!" sang _blonde _menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan histeris.

"Berlebihan," wajah sang kakak merengut menatap Naruto. "Kalau mati tinggal beli yang baru lalu instal ulang. Aku punya banyak _galge_ yang bisa kau mainkan."

Sebuah tinjuan membuat dinding kamar Naruto retak, Sasuke menatapnya sadis. "Lakukan dan aku akan menghancurkan _waifu_-mu di PSPita dalam sekali banting, Dobe!"

.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note :**

1\. Galge : Singkatan dari Gal Game/Bishojo Game/Pretty Girl Game. Kebalikan dari Otome game, dimana pangsa pasarnya untuk wanita, Gal game dikhususkan untuk lelaki, semacam simulasi kencan untuk lelaki dengan tokoh 2D. Biasanya bentuknya seperti visual novel sampai Eroge/Hentai Game.

2\. Waifu : wife/istri.

3\. PSPita : plesetan konsol video game terkenal.

4\. Hinata dan Sakura dalam fict ini adalah tokoh 2D dalam galge.


End file.
